Spilling Secrets Vacation
by black4rose13
Summary: It’s Kagome’s last day of 11th grade with her friends Sango, Miroku, and her boyfriend Koga. Kagome finds out that her parents are getting a divorce. Sango is moving. Kagome’s little brother is going to live with her dad. Kagome’s old friend invites her t
1. Kagome's bad luck

**SSV Spilling Secrets Vacation**

_Author's summary: It's Kagome's last day of 11th grade with her friends Sango, Miroku, and her boyfriend Koga. Kagome finds out that her parents are getting a divorce. Sango is moving. Kagome's little brother is going to live with her dad. Kagome's old friend invites her to stay for the summer at their home in Hawaii because Kagome is going to be in their sweet sixteen. Does Kagome fall in love on here vacation? What happens when she comes back for 12th grade? What does she find out about Koga?_

**Grad's News**

Kagome Higurashi……Daniel Haste…..Kara Lepichre**(They're at their****gradation and they're calling the people up for their diplomas) **

Kagome goes up receiving her diploma and gives a big smile while shaking the principals hand as her mom takes a picture.

Kagome goes back to sit with Sango, Miroku, and Koga. Sango whispers in Kagome's ear, "So what are you doing this summer?" Kagome whispers back, "I'm going to stay with a friend in Hawaii because they are having her sweet sixteen. (**Kagome is going to be in the sweet sixteen and usually you have to be 16 to be in one that means her age is 16)**

Sango whispers, "Oh well I'm moving." Kagome turned her head to Sango and said out loud, "WHAT?" The crowd turned to Kagome as well as Miroku and Koga and the grads. Sango said, "I'm moving tomorrow Kags sorry I didn't tell you sooner I didn't know how. I'm moving to LA."

Kagome says, "Why don't you move to Mars it's that far as well." Sango said, "Relax you can write and take pictures for me. Besides I'll come visit here in Japan. My family is here anyways."

Kagome sighed a little while thinking, "_Why is she telling me now. I have nobody to talk to about girl stuff anymore. First Ren **(Ren is the girl that invited Kagome to be in her sweet sixteen) ** now Sango why? Oh Why?_"

**After graduation**

Kagome's mom and dad ran up to Kagome kissing her and hugging her. Kagome's mom whispers to Kagome, "I'm so proud of you!" Kagome's mom and dad let go of her and say, "We have something to tell you." Kagome says, "Ok what is it?" Kagome's mom says, "Now don't feel like this is you're fault but.." Her dad interrupted her mom. Her dad finishes it saying, "but you're mother and I are getting divorced."

Kagome gets wide eyes and thinks, "_Could this day get any worse first Sango is moving now this. This isn't Friday the 13th is it? I hope I'm dreaming. Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_" Kagome slaps herself to see if she's dreaming.

Kagome's mom shouts, "Kagome don't do that to yourself." Kagome turns and walks away from her parents leaving them hanging. Kagome takes off her smock and runs to Koga. Kagome stops at five feet away from Koga to find that Koga was Kissing Kikyo.

Kagome runs over to Koga and pushes Kikyo off him. Koga see's Kagome with the redness in her eyes. Kagome says so this is why you couldn't go with me to you're favorite band! **(She's referring to the past)** Well then this is why I can't date you anymore." Kagome takes a persons drink and splashes it on Koga and runs off. Koga runs after Kagome and says, "But baby it was a goodbye kiss nothing more! I love you!"

Kagome says, "I love you is 8 letters long but then again so is BULLSHIT!" Koga doesn't say anything as he watches Kagome run away. Kagome runs home and her parents are there and Kagome was just about to explain to her parents why she ran off when the phone rang.

Kagome picked it up it was Koga. Koga says, "Listen Kagome I'm sorry. Give me one more chance please." Kagome says, "Huh fine but just tell me this were you two timing me? Koga doesn't say anything. Kagome says, 'Koga it's a simple question it's a yes or no."

Koga says, "I'm not going to lie to you I was." Kagome slammed the phone on Koga and went to her room to pack for her vacation. Kagome finished packing with her three suitcases by the door. The biggest one had he clothes the middle one had her actessories the smallest had her tolietries. She laid on her bed thinking, "_Huh what's happening to the world. My only friend that's a girl is leaving and Koga was cheating on me and my parents are getting divorced. To top it all off I'm scared of flying to Hawaii in this weather._**(There's a thunder storm apparently)** _Oy tama ech!_** (That's Japanese for oy some one!)**

The next morning Kagome gets awakened by Kagome's mom. Kagome's mom, "Kagome sweetie Sango is here." Kagome fluttered her eyes open and sango went over to Kagome and sat on her bed. "Sorry about yesterday." Sango said.Kagome said, "me too." Sango asked, "So when are you leaving for Hawaii?" Kagome says, "I have the midnight flight tonight." Sango says, "Oh." is a sad voice.

Kagome sits up and smiles at Sango saying, "Cheer up Theres always next summer. and besides we'll write right? and don't forget to call me as soon and you land in LA to give me you're address and phone number!" Sango gives a small smile. Sango says, "ok well I better go my mom wants me to help her with some final touches of the packing." Sango gives Kagome a big tight hug and walks out.

**Airport flight madness!**

Calling flight 101 now boarding, flight 101 now boarding. Kagome turned to her mom and dad and said, "Ok thats me." Kagome ran to her mom and gave her a big tight hug. Kagome messed up Sota's hair **(Sota is Kagome's little brother for those that didn't know)** Kagome went to her dad and huged him tight and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kagome turned and walked slowly to the boarding area. Kagome glanced back one last time and blowed a kiss to them good bye.

Kagome got in the line when a Russian attendent spoke, "Vs Kahgomae Higurashi vere? Kahgomae? You have veen bumped to virst class!"** (In case you didn't get that she said, "Is Kagome Higurashi here? Kagome? You have been bumped to first class!")** Kagome went up to the Russian attendent and said, "Yes I'm Kagome Higurashi." The Russian attendent said, "Come Vith me." **(Come with me.)** Kagome followed her to seat 23A-C where their was a nice leather chair with heat and a delux folding table to eat and it's espically designed to play cards also.

Kagome took the window seat and watched the rain clash down like hard rocks. Then all of a sudden a big fat man walked up to the seat she was at and said, "Is this 23A-C?" Kagome said, "Yes can I help you?" The man said, "Yes you can start by giving me some room to put my things in." Kagome said, "oh right of course. Kagome emidetally got up and moved her things the the fat man could place his stuff there. He went over to his chair and sat right in the middle. and Kagome saw the asile seat not taken and said, "Sir you do know that the aisle seat is available? You could move and have more room." The fat man said, "I could but I'm to lazy to." Kagome sighed and just read her magazine.

The fat man was soon asleep and he tilted his head and layed it on her shoulder and he snored. **(By now I'd be like get the hell off me and move over sir!) **Kagome pushed the attendent button and the Russian attendent came over to her and said, " May I help Vou?" Kagome said, "Yes this person is bothering me he won't move when theres a seat available right next to him and he is snoring on me and I think he's about to vrool I mean drool." The Russian attendent said, "Sorry but V'e can't help vou here. It's avainst our volicy. **(The attendent said, "sorry but we can't help you here. It's against out policy.)**

Kagome said, " But you must understand I need space. I get air sick." The Russian attendent said, "ok amm vow about I vove vou to another vlace?" **(how about i move you to another place) **Kagome nodded a definate yes. Kagome quietly got her things and moved to another place. Kagome was moved next to this person with a cap on his head and a mustle shirt with levis jeans. Kagome sat quietly next to him and he said, "No need to make a quiet entrance I can hear you moving you're bags." Kagome sat and said, "I'm so sorry."

The man opened one eye with his eye brow raised and said, "whats you're name?"Kagome replied, "Kagome. And you are..?" Inuyasha said, "Inuyasha." Kagome said, "ohh so what brings you to Hawaii?" "I'm here for my step brothers wife's friend's sweet sixteen." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha said, "Whats you're problem?" Kagome said nothing jus tthe fact that I'm flying there on account of a sweet sixteen also."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and siad, "ok whatever." Kagome stopped laughing and began to pretend to read her magazine. She looked at him. She eyed him from top to bottem. First his muscles then his jeans then his black converse shoes. She saw the Dickie's brand hat. And saw his sliver hair. Kagome owed and awed in her mind thinking he's so hott. Kagome paused and said to herself, "wait a minute why am I looking at him what am I doing i'm taken." Kagome went back to her magazine.

Inuyasha opened his eyes and eyed her top to bottem. He saw her hot topic shirt then her true blue demined jeans then her black converse with safty pins on them. then he saw her gorgous eyes and thought to himself, "Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Wait a sec what am I thinking I have a life to fix her i don't have time for women." Kagome looked over to see him sleep but insted she saw him eyeball her. He quickly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep but she said, "You can try all you want but I saw you." He said, "Sorry." Kagome said, "me too." He said, "Why?" She siad, "I was doing the same thing."

* * *

_Authors note: Ok I think this is where I'll stop. So what do you guys think? Now I'm not going to be like everyone else and say reviews please. I'm going to be different and say this. Thank you for taking the time to read my third fan fiction I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you will read my next chapter of this. You may give a review if you wish I honestly won't be mad if I have no reviews I'm only writing these stories for the fun of it! Liz A.K.A. black4rose13_  



	2. Moments ahead of time

**SSVSpilling Secrets Vacation**

**Chapter 2: Moments ahead of time**

_Author's summary: Last chapter we had Kagome having a little trouble getting news and she met Inuyasha. This chapter will things heat up with them or will they become a disaster? Each day Kagome has some sort of issue to deal with including sweet sixteen plans? Will the big thing become a wreck? Will Kagome have jitters finding out that the sweet sixteen will be live on mtv?_

**Jittery Moves**

"Attention all vassengers buckle vou're seat velts ve will be landing shovtly!" **(In case you didn't get that she said, "Attention all passengers buckle you're seat belts we will be landing shortly!")** The Russian attendant said. Inuyasha didn't hear her was too busy listening to UnderOATH - Boy Brushed Red. Kagome wasn't listening either she was too busy reading this months addition of YUM. She was also busy listening to her ipod Numb – Linkin Park. The attendant repeated, "Buckle vou're seat belts!" **(Buckle you're seat belts!)**

Kagome didn't hear her again like Inuyasha. They were both to busy being entertained. Their seat belts weren't even on. Kagome popped a bubble of her Big Red gum. Inuyasha sat their boldly trying to get a glimpse of what Kagome was reading. Kagome smiled a little and moved her magazine closer to her to see what would happen. Inuyasha scooted over to her a little more staring at the quiz she was taking she was on the last question it read, "10) If you're best friend liked you're boyfriend what would you do?" Kagome answered D, which read, "I would ask her why and not be mad. Inuyasha was thinking, _"Wow this girl seems nice. I would have socked my best friend if he even dared hit on my woman."_

Then all of a sudden the plane was going down **(As in they were landing)** Kagome felt her body moving off her chair she quickly tried to put her things away but lost her balance. Kagome flew off her chair when Inuyasha grabbed her shirt and tried to keep her from falling but of course that didn't work instead Inuyasha was falling with her because he didn't have his seat belt on either. Inuyasha flew onto the floor about 6 and a half feet from his chair. Kagome flew on top of Inuyasha and had her lips about one inch away from his.

Inuyasha started feeling the pain and was about to get up when he noticed Kagome was lying on top of him and she was blushing and was speechless. Inuyasha said, "I…I..a better be going back to my chair." Kagome said, "Ohh right sorry." Kagome started to get off him when all of a sudden the plan bumped on the asphalt **(The tires were hitting the floor of the airport)** causing Kagome's lips to peck his. Kagome immediately got up from him and went back to the chair. Inuyasha just laid their speechless at what had just happened.

Inuyasha thought, "_Oh my god did we just do what I think we did? We kissed. No it was an honest mistake Inuyasha. No it couldn't have it was too sweet." _Inuyasha started telling himself it didn't happen when Kagome said, "Inuyasha did that just happen?" Inuyasha said, "No but if it did lets just say it didn't." Kagome shrugged but deep down she was thinking, _"How could he say that didn't happen that totally just happened. I have never been kissed like that before. That definitely happened."_

**Last Minute Goodbye's**

The Russian attendant opened the door of the pain and Kagome and Inuyasha both got up the same time and got their luggage. **(It was first class so there was enough room) **Kagome took out her hand and said, "Well goodbye." Inuyasha said, "Yeah!" as he wasn't paying any attention to what he was grabbing. Inuyasha accidentally grabbed Kagome's accessories bag. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's toiletries bag. Inuyasha shooked Kagome's hand and Kagome walked off not realizing it was Inuyasha's bag she had.

Kagome went out of the luggage system to find Ren holding up a big huge sign saying "**WELCOME Kagome"** Kagome waved to Ren as Ren dropped the sign and ran for her life to Kagome jumping to her and giving her a big tight hug. Inuyasha came down the stairs to find his step brother Sesshomaru holding a small paper saying, "Brother" Inuyasha said to himself, "_Figures he only cares about himself._ " Inuyasha walked over to his brother as he opened out his hand and Sesshomaru shook it saying, "Hi welcome to Hawaii."

Kagome heard Ren whisper in her ear, "Welcome to Ha-Wa-ie!" Kagome gave a small smile and walked off with Ren but said real quick, "I'll be right back don't wait up for me." Ren said, "K but hurry I'll bring the car up." **(In Hawaii it's legal for kids 15 and older to drive) **Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and said, "Thanks for being so nice.

If you aren't busy then I would like to invite you to come to my friends sweet sixteen I was telling you about. Here's my number call me when you want. (454) 567-3443." Kagome kissed Inuyasha on the cheek and hugged him. Inuyasha took the paper the number was on and said, "Thanks." Inuyasha was still shocked at the fact that here he was with this hot girl and she actually liked him for who he was.

Kagome said, "Ohh and one more thing. In Japan where I live when to people say goodbye they give each other something valuable to them and that tells them that they'll see them again." **(When they meet a person and they each give each other a valuable thing of there's they'll defiantly see one and another again because they have to return the item to each other.)** Inuyasha said, "Ok amm here take my watch." Kagome said, "Ok take my wrist band."

Inuyasha grabbed the wristband and put it on him and Kagome put the watch on her. Kagome ran off but turned one last time and waved good-bye to him. Inuyasha wasn't looking but then turned to get a glimpse of Kagome's beautiful Raven black hair with blonde streaks. Inuyasha thought to himself, "_I will defentally be seeing that girl again. Wait what am I talking about I barly even know her but yet when we had that kiss those few seconds felt like forever."_ Kagome hopped into Ren's black honda with gold tail streaks. Kagome said, "Nice car." Ren said, "Thanks it was a gift from mtv for my sweet sixteen."

Kagome thought, _"Gee why didn't I think of having my sweet sixteen on mtv too? It's going to be on t.v. ohh no how scary." _Ren said, "So what do you want to do first?" Kagome said, "Sleep." Ren said, "Why it's in the middle of the day?" Kagome said, "Yeah but I had the midnight flight remember?" Ren said, "Ok." Kagome got to Ren's beautiful home and went straight to the guest room to unpack and go to bed. Kagome was just about to unpack her accessories when she noticed that it wasn't her suitcase. Kagome checked down stairs but it wasn't there then she went back up and opened it and in there was axe, shave gell, colgate toothpaste, cinomin dental floss, etc...etc...

Kagome looked to see if their was a tag on it and there sure was it read, "This suitcase belongs to Inuyasha T. Call if missing: (454) 836-4554." Kagome called it up and there was a fimilar voice that she heard before and he anwsered it and she said, "Hi Inuyasha!" Inuyasha said, "Hi umm who's this?" Kagome said, "Kagome. amm you have my bag." Inuyasha said, "I have you're bag then?" Kagome said, "Yeah." Inuyasha stopped and turned around his chevey and went to the address that Kagome gave him over the phone.

Inuyasha said, "You were right." Kagome said, "What?" Inuyasha said, "We did meet eachother." Kagome said, "Yeah funny how that works huh." Kagome was closing the door when Inuyasha said, "Hey listen you busy tomarrow?" Kagome said, "No not really I just was going to mabe explore the city." Inuyasha said, "May I show you around the city?" Kagome said, "Alright." Inuyasha said, "Bring you're bathing suit, towel, and money." Kagome smiled and said, "Alright." Inuyasha quickly said, " You use midnight rose huh?" Kagome said, "Huh?" Inuyasha said, "On the airplane when we fell you smelled like Midnight Rose."

Kagome said, "Ohh yeah I am wearing it." Inuyasha said, "It smells nice." Kagome said, "Thanks amm so i'll see you tomarrow ok bye." Inuyasha said, "Bye." Inuyasha was half way down the steps when Kagome rushed out of the house and ran to him and kissed him and said, "Ok bye." Inuyasha had open eyes and turned to her but she was already inside. Inuyasha couldn't wait till tomarrow.

* * *

_Author's Note: Ok so do you think it was better or worse? I tried not to have so much spelling errors but if there was some try to read it the best you can. Amm again like I said it's ok if you don't give me any reviews I won't be mad and i hope you will read the next chapter. Liz A.K.A. black4rose13_  



	3. Phone Call & Event Wrecking

**Chapter 3: The Phone Call/Event Wrecking**

_Authors Note: I dictate this chapter to my good older sister Sarah. She is a super stubborn hard head just like me but between me and you I think she can be worse. But anyways as I was going to say, last chapter Kagome Kissed Inuyasha twice. Inuyasha was surely in for it huh? Will Kagome have a new problem than she already has? Will the sweet sixteen be called off?_

**After Inuyasha's visit **

Kagome went in the house and was surprised to see Ren gleaming with sparkles in her eyes while holding a vase with flowers. Kagome said, "What's the matter with you?" Ren said, "Oh nothing just love." Kagome said, "What do you mean?" Ren said, "Well when you were outside and I was in here you'll never guess who I just bumped into. I bumped into Sesshomaru." Kagome said, "Sesshomaru?" Ren said, "Yes I don't think you met him he's my friends husband. He said he would bring his stepbrother to the sweet sixteen.

Kagome quickly thought and said, "Oh ok well when do we start practicing and making plans for the sweet sixteen?" Ren said, "Kagome haha you're kidding right? I thought you were almost done with the party plans? Please tell me you are!" Kagome stood there feeling like the worst friend ever and said, "Umm no I didn't even start. I didn't know you wanted me to do it. Sorry." Ren stood there and dropped the vase with the flowers and said, "What you mean to tell me you haven't even started the plans!" Kagome said, "yes."

Kagome ran to the telephone with a phone book and she started calling places that do catering and flower shops that sell roses and a band that could play at the party.

**8 hrs later 12:01A.M. In Hawaii 12:01 P.M. in Japan 3:01 A.M. in LA **

Kagome hung up the phone and got up to go tell Ren she was finished with the plans. Ren was fast asleep and Kagome thought hmm since Ren didn't help me with **her** sweet sixteen plans I'll wake her up and tell her about it. Kagome sat on Ren's bed and said, "WAKE UP." Ren opened her eyes real fast and said, "What!" Kagome said in an angel voice, "You're sweet sixteen plans are done."

Ren said, "What oh ok well couldn't you of waited till the morning to tell me this?" Kagome looked at the clock and said, "Hun it is morning and since you couldn't help me with the sweet sixteen plans I thought I'd wake you and show you the results!" Ren sat up and looked at all the plans Kagome was telling her, when Kagome said, "this party is $25,000." Ren fell back on her pillow and sat up and said, "My mom will never go for this." Kagome said, "Well we could not have this party." Ren said, "No. No I'll just see."

Kagome picked up the phone in Ren's room and started to dial the operator. The operator answered and said, "Hello how may I help you this hour?" Kagome said yes I'd like to place a collect call to Japan. The operator said, "Of course on moment please." Kagome waited and a lady answered and said, "Kohneichawa?" **(I don't know how to spell hello in Japanese just to let you know) **Kagome said, "Hi I'd like to place a call to the Higurashi residents please." The operator connected them and a young man answered the phone, "Higurashi residents." Kagome sat there with shock and said slowly, "Who is this?" The young man said, "Who is this?"

Kagome said, "Kagome. Who is this?" The young man said, "Hah Kagome where are you? You're parents won't tell me they said you told them not to." Kagome sat their speechless and said whispering, "Koga? Ah bye." Kagome hung up the phone leaving Koga with the dial tone. Koga dialed star 89. The operator from star 89 answered, "Hello how may I help you?" Koga said, "Hi yes can you please tell me who last called." The person said, "Yes the operator placed you in a phone conversation with a lady from Hawaii."

Koga said, "Can you please give me the number. My girlfriend was that lady and well she didn't give me her number." The person said, "Sure one moment. Ok so the telephone number is (454) 836-4554." Koga said thanks and hung up. Koga picked up the phone one more time and called up Kagome. Kagome answered it and said, "Hello?" Koga said, "Hi baby why didn't you tell me you were in Hawaii?" Kagome went out of Ren's room saying to Ren, "Be right back Ren." Kagome shut Ren's door and went into her room and sat on the bed saying, "Koga how did you get this number?" Koga said the lady from star 89 told me and why didn't you tell me you were in Hawaii?"

Kagome said, "Look Koga I thought I told you already I am not you're girl friend anymore." Koga said, "But what does that have to do with you not telling me you're in Hawaii?" Kagome said, "Look Koga were not a were any more got that and not that were not a were I don't have to tell you what's going on with me." Koga said, "But baby can't we work this out?" Kagome said, "No you broke my heart why should I let you back in it?" Koga said, "I love you that's why."

Kagome sneezed and said, "Sorry I'm allergic to bullshit!" Kagome hung the phone up on Koga. Koga got the dial tone again and said that's it to himself. Koga went into a room where Kagome's mother was. Koga politely sat down and said, "That was Kagome on the phone she says she's in Hawaii. She says she misses you and that she wants me to go see her there." Kagome's mom said, "Oh really she did? Well I don't think it's a bad idea." **(FYI Koga is at Kagome's house looking for her and he was having tea with Kagome's mom cause Kagome's mom needed to talk to him.) **

Koga said, "Well I think I'll do it."

* * *

**Liz:**_Ohh great Koga is going to Hawaii to see his beloved Ex-Girlfriend_

**Koga**_: You mean girlfriend it's not over till I say it is got that!_

**Liz:**_Ohh but you're wrong Kagome said it's over so when a girl says it's OVER it's O-V-E-R!_

**Koga**_: You're just jealous vause I got a part in the story and you didn't_

**Liz:**_Jealous! I am not. I'm the author for heaven sakes I can delete yuo from the story anytime i want!_

**Koga:**_If you delete me from the story then it won't be as good!_

**Liz:**_True but there is worse things I can do!_

**Koga:**_Whatever I'm going now to see my beloved Kagome._

**Liz:**Ok you do that!

**Authors Note:**_Ok so as I was saying next chapter will Koga have airport problems? Will Kagome fall in Love or Close her heart? Will kagome get into a fight with Ren about sweet sixteen plans? Chapter 4:_Lost To Be Continued...


End file.
